Gladium
Gladium Is the project that this wiki will outline. Gladium is an action game set in the world of Praeturum that combines fast-paced, never-repetitive action with RPG mechanics for an extra layer of depth. Core Features Combat Gladium's main draw is it's combat. In many action games, combat has many options, but most players only use a few select combos and passing up on a multitude of cool ways to kill stuff. In Gladium, the player will hit the maximum potential for combat moves early on, with any new moves being sidegrades as opposed to straight-up upgrades. As such, balance is a very important factor in Gladium. Fighter The fighter is the multiplayer aspect of Gladium and, as of now, the main focus of the team (Shmid, Conrad, and occasionally Ethan) as of writing this. There is no storyline, no quests, just you fighting other fighters. Your backstory: you decided to join theGladium Leagueone day and that's where the game begins. Arenas The main game will take place in various arenas. As of now, there will be fifteen arenas, three per nation. Initially, there will be only one arena you can fight in, but it will only serve as a tutorial area and you will soon unlock most all of the others. Arena Levels There are two stages of arena: entry and elite. The entry arenas are for new players. but more advanced players will be able to use them as well (but only to battle other advanced players). The main design of these arenas will make them seem second-rate and run-down, but this will lead to some interesting mechanics. There will be only one starter arena per nation. Elite arenas are unlocked when your character advances to a sufficient level. Here, you can battle anyone. One fighter has to belong to the home nation of the arena, though. There will be two elite arenas per nation. Aesthetic/Style The fighter will be semi-futuristic. Electricity is commonplace and technology has, for the most part, advanced beyond our own. People keep their things inBackpacks, which are not like modern backpacks but instead are back-mounted storage systems that convert items into data and store them in giant hard drives. There are new, modern marvels of science such asCaelum Mundi, aVeneticity that floats nearly a mile above the ground. Gun-like blasters tap into aholem'smagic and use it as ammunition to shoot bursts of pure energy at opponents. Since people have more free time, sports have been on the rise. The most popular modern sport isGladium Fighting, a form of non-lethal sport dueling. RPGCategory:BrowseCategory:Game The RPG is the singleplayer aspect of Gladium. It contains all the quests, NPCs, and stuff that most RPGs do. Also, the RPG will serve as a 'tour' of Praeturum, showing off the world more than the fighter. As of now, it is unkown whether the RPG will be developed at all. Sandbox-y-ness Gladium is meant to be mainly two things: a tour of Praeturum and a way to kill basically everything in Praeturum. Because of this, a traditional linear RPG would not be a very good fit. On the other hand, a full sandbox may be too large-scale to pull off. So instead, Gladium will have many sandbox elements to it but also having some linear stuff like quests and invisible-walled areas. At the same time, players will be able to run around inside these rather large walls doing whatever (mainly killing stuff). Most of the world should not be shown off in things like quests and whatnot. It should be for the player to explore and discover. Semi-Open World Since Praeturum is a very large place, it would be neigh impossible for us to create all of it without severely downsizing the continent. So instead we will create several large areas (~3 per nation), each in a different climate/area to showcase Praeturum. At the initial release, each nation will contain only one area around the capital. It is planned to add more areas to the game until we have created one area for each zone in Praeturum. Quests Being an RPG, there will be quests. However, Gladium will not necessarily be a quest-centric game. Mainly, the quests will serve as an introduction to things like mechanics and areas. Story No idea how this gon' work. The main jist of it is you're a mercenary in Osius travelling around the world being a mass murderer. Why you are doing this remains unknown. Aesthetic/Style The Gladium RPG will have a fantasy/medieval feel to it. There's a Carribean/Pirate feel in Nym, Iglamma is very Roman (with hints of steampunk), Venet is probably inhabited by elves, Trontan looks like it was pulled straight out of a samurai moves, and Muntur is just sort of normal medieval.